The First Companion
by kermitmoo2000
Summary: We know the story of Edward. But what if he wasn't Carlisle' s first companion?
1. prologue

I walked up and down the aisles of the hospital, checking in on patients, giving out water, listening to the hearts of those unconscious beat. I took my time caring for each patient, but also browsing. I could tell who was close to death, I could hear it in the beat of their heart. I could smell it in their blood. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am a Vampire, and am becoming restless in my search for a companion.


	2. Chapter 1

My morning started as normal. I didn't wake up. I didn't eat breakfast. I just went to work. I was greeted by an over excited nurse.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen! Did you hear about our newest patient? Young man was brought in unconscious this morning. Betting he probably won't make it. He was on the Titanic you know!"

I didn't know how to reply. "Where is he?"

"The west hall sir, I'll take you there myself."

I asked her questions as we walked, I couldn't help but wonder. "Do you have any personal information on him?

"We have no way to identify him sir."

We walked in silence till we reached the west hall. We walked past beds almost all with a patient in them.

"This is it sir."

I looked down to see a young boy, possibly in his late teens lying in the bed. He had short cut blond hair, and was pale, and skinny.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse as I dismissed her. She gave me a look almost of pity, and I assumed it was for the boy.

I wanted to get a better look at him. Slowly and carefully I lifted up one of his eyelids. I was greeted by a clear blue color, their was something about these eyes that seemed important. I had never seen anything like them.

I bent down and listened to his heart. He didn't have much time. I looked around me. Nobody. Possibly I could bite him without anybody noticing. But to tell the truth I felt worried, what if this boy had a family?Or didn't want to be a Vampire? What if I couldn't control myself? Something told me this was the one to be my companion.

Without thinking I bite the side of his neck.


	3. Chapter 2

I looked down to see the side of the boys neck ozzing blood. I looked at the red liquid. For a moment I felt bad, but then realizing that in a way I had saved this boy's life made me feel better.

There was still one problem I had to get him out of the hospital without any body noticing. I knew that would be a challenge. Slowly, and with care I lifted then blankets that covered the boy, and pulled him out of their clutches. I carried him in my arms, and covered his neck with my hand. If anybody were to see I would say I was taking his dead body to the morgue. I new they would believe it.

I looked around carefully as I excited from the hospital and carried the boy across the street, and out of site of the hospital. I continued to walk in human speed until I came across a deserted alleyway. There I took off running, at my own pace.

The boy's blood hair went flying as I ran. By this point blood was running down his neck, staining the white shirt he was wearing. I would get him a new one anyways.

We reached my apartment within seconds the first thing I did was set the boy on the couch. Then I began to think of my back up story. This boy was my son, who was studying literature in Europe, but decided to come back home? This was my deceased brother's child and I felt the need to care for the boy? This was my younger brother who came to stay with me for the time being? Whatever the plan was it needed to be made up soon. The boy would wake. Soon their would be another like me. Somebody who I could relate to. This thought over Joyed me. But also scared me to death.

(2 days latter)

I watched in silence as the boys eyes whipped open. The blue was replaced by a rusty color. He looked around at his surroundings. At first he didn't see me. "Rose?" I heard him call. He turned to face me. Slowly I inched toward him. "Hello son," I saw calmly. "My name is Carlise."

He talked slowly, "I'm Jack Dawson"

"Well Jack Dawson, we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
